


A Christmas Gift For You

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A oneshot announcing a very special arrival into the Potter family! Lily/James...originally written as a present for my amazing beta Annie =] Sorry it's so out of season =]





	A Christmas Gift For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A Christmas Gift For You

Originally written as a present for my wonderful Beta Annie as part of the fandom_commerce gift exchange on LJ. Enjoy!

It is Christmas, 1979. In houses across the British Isles, people are celebrating the holiday. In one special house, though, Lily Potter (née Evans) is standing at a window and making a wish on the Christmas star. She suspects it is not THE original star that shone down on baby Jesus all those years ago, (and wasn’t Jesus born in March anyway? What business do stars have in March?) but just A Christmas star, and anyway, it’s worth wishing on some sort of star for the things Lily has in mind.

She clutches a handful of her top in her fist and squeezes as she shuts her eyes. She cannot believe how nervous she is about the second thing on her list of “Things To Wish On”. More nervous than any other time in her life… She breathes deep and opens them again, pools of green reflecting in the window.

She smiles, and it reaches her eyes. “I wish…”

“BOO!”

She reacts instantly – screams and then turns, pushing the attacker away.

“Oi! It’s only me, love. Nothing to worry about.” The face of James Potter, tinsel draped over his trademark messy hair blinks adorably through his glasses as a grin splits his face in two. Lily swats at him, but it’s a half-hearted strike, and she’s laughing as she moves.

“What were you wishing?”

She gapes at him – even now, after all these years, she does not know how he knows what she is thinking. He smirks, aware that this little mind reading trick bugs her but makes her love him more in equal measures. He doesn’t wish to tell her that (to him at least) her thoughts are written clearly all over her face.

Despite the surprise, she recovers quickly. “I was wishing that it would snow.”

He grabs her by the waist and begins to twirl her around, warbling the old Muggle song, “I’m Dreaming Of A White Christmas”. Lily laughs and squirms, trying to get out of his grip, but eventually she resigns herself to dancing around the living room in some kind of waltz. When they stop, breathless from dancing and laughing, she waits until James has lain down on the sofa before throwing herself on top of him.

“Oof!”

“I am triumphant!”

“Not for long…”

His hands, calloused from years of Quidditch and with that unexplainable BOY SMELL, snake over her body, roaming far and wide. His fingers dance as he tickles her, making her giddy and breathless.

“Stop…please, ahaha, I mean, JAMES! STOP RIGHT NOW!”

She dissolves into giggles and cannot do anything. Eventually James stops out of mercy. His tinsel is mussed, so he dumps it in a pile atop her head. She sits, unaware of just how much he loves her, and grins back at him.

“You’re my angel,” he murmurs.

“Course I am,” she says, and snuggles into him.

“Do you think it’ll snow, now that you’ve wished it?”

“I didn’t ACTUALLY wish it, you disturbed me before I could do the deed.”

“Ah.” He shoves her off the sofa and pushes her towards the window. “Off you go then, wish on that star for some snow.”

She stumbles towards the window as he stretches out on the sofa and wiggles his toes in their holey socks luxuriously. She smothers yet another giggle and twiddles with her Christmas present from James (a necklace, charmed to let the wearer know exactly where the giver is) before making her wish.

_I wish…that it snows, and that James likes his present._

She sneaks back towards the sofa, and hopes that she can persuade him to go get the rest of the mince pies and some tea.

                                                                                                *

He can hear her coming, and tries his best not to snigger. Lily, his Lily, is never the most graceful person, and he knows she’s bound to trip over something before she reaches the sofa.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Bingo. A crash, a muffled curse, and his wonderful wife lands on top of him. He crooks an eye open to see her sigh blissfully and wiggle to get comfy on top of him. He lies back down and pretends to ignore her.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

It’s Lily’s very sharp, very pointy index finger, tapping its way slowly down his body. Quick as a flash, he rolls over and pins her beneath him, hardly letting her even squeak her surprise before he plants a kiss on her.

And by God, it’s a good kiss. It lasts for ages, with all their passion and love for each other pushed into it. _Now would be a good time to tell him,_ Lily thinks.

She breaks away. “James, love, could you go get me a cup of tea and the rest of those mince pies?”

Hair mussed, glasses wonky, bits of tinsel stuck to his festive Christmas jumper (knitted by Sirius, no less), James nods and trots off obediently to the kitchen. Lily relaxes onto the sofa and debates what to say.

In what seems like no time at all (but is in fact about half an hour, as James fights with the kettle and valiantly battles the magical mince pies), James is back, breaking Lily’s daydream with a cup of tea in a chipped mug and a plate of mince pies tied down with threadbare tinsel.

Lily hardly sees it, she’s so nervous. This has nothing on walking up to the Sorting Hat, taking her O.W.Ls and her N.E.W.Ts. It doesn’t even compare to her saying yes, finally, to James asking for a date, and it’s even more nerve wracking than her wedding day, for gods sakes.

“James, sweetheart…”

“Yes, my snowflake?”

“You know I said there was another part to your Christmas present?”

James sets his cup down on the coffee table, but Lily eyes it sceptically and moves it anyway.

“Am I getting the other part now?”

“Well, I’m going to tell you about it, but no, you’re not getting it now.”

James, who has previously been jumping up and down on the sofa stops abruptly, and his face falls in disappointment. He looks so much like a child that Lily almost snorts with laughter, but she doesn’t.

“When will I get it, then?”

Lily does some quick calculations in her head. “In about seven months, if all goes well.”

“Ooh! What is it? Is it an exquisite goblin crafted statue of me playing Quidditch? Is it an exquisite goblin crafted statue of YOU? Is it….oh my goodness, it’s not anything to do with Sirius, is it?”

He looks so horrorstruck that Lily shuffles over on the sofa and pats him awkwardly on his shoulder.

“No, James. It’s nothing like that.”

“Is it a pet? Do I have to wait for it to be born, is that it?”

Lily frowns. Is this really the guy he married, the guy with one of the highest marks in the history of Hogwarts at Transfiguration, who came second only to her and Snape in Potions and who only came second to her in Charms?

“Yes, James. You have to wait for it to be born.”

“Whoa. So, what animal is it? Let me guess…a crumple-horned snorckack! Teehee…only kidding…a UNICORN? Nah….I know what’d be cool… a THESTRAL! Tell me it’s a Thestral, Lily!”

Lily stares at him. She cannot believe James, the man she loves, just said TEEHEE.

“It’s a baby, James.”

“Well, of COURSE it’s going to be a baby…animals aren’t born fully formed, y’know!”

“No, James. A BABY.”

James stares at her, slack-jawed. She thinks he’s caught on.

“A…baby?”

“Yes, James. More specifically, OUR baby.”

James Potter can’t help thinking, as he lunges at his wife to smother her in kisses and hugs, that this is the best Christmas present EVER. 

 FIN

 

Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit out of season...I jusy found it and thought I'd shove it up here! S .x


End file.
